This invention relates generally to protective headgear, and more particularly relates to protective headgear with external structures that dampen the shock wave from an impact before it reaches the protective shell and internal padding of a helmet.
Helmets have been used for centuries to protect the head from injury that would otherwise result from an impact. The typical helmet has a rigid outer shell and internal padding which spreads and cushions blows to the wearer's head. A drawback to those helmets is that they do little to dissipate the shock wave before it reaches the padding and internal support structures next to the wearer's head. Despite the presence of internal padding, the force may be nonetheless sufficient to cause a concussion, a contusion, or even a fractured skull. What is needed our structures mounted on a helmet's exterior that can dampen a shock wave before it reaches the protective shell. The invention described in this document provides an answer to that need.